


Ultimate surrender

by Li_Liana



Series: Кровь и секс [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Надо слушаться свою интуицию.





	

**Author's Note:**

> «Ultimate Surrender» — реально существующее шоу женских порно-боев.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для **fandom The 100 2016**.

Мёрфи с самого начала знал, что не стоило соглашаться, но предложение лейтенанта Сандерса выглядело до подозрительного безобидно.  
— ...по лицу бить нельзя — нам не нужны заметные травмы, — продолжал уговаривать он. — Победа засчитывается, если удержать противника на полу десять секунд.  
— И что я за это получу? — Мёрфи продолжал делать вид, что его не интересуют слова лейтенанта, но понимал, что уже сам этот вопрос подтверждает обратное.  
— За каждый бой — плюс одно дополнительное свидание, — ответил Сандерс.  
— Мне не с кем видеться, — криво ухмыльнулся Мёрфи.  
— С правом передачи кому угодно, — веско бросил лейтенант.  
А вот это уже звучало интересно. Мёрфи вполне представлял, как, кому и за что можно выгодно продать внезапно обломившееся левое свидание. Но вопрос в том, стоит ли оно того, чтобы связываться с этим сомнительным предложением.  
Сандерс понял, что он все еще колеблется, и добавил:  
— А если станешь нашим постоянным бойцом, то я гарантирую запись о безупречном поведении в твоем деле.  
Вот на это Мёрфи и купился. Он хотел эту запись, он надеялся честно ее заработать, но прошло уже три года, и пока она от него была так же далека, как Земля от Ковчега — вроде и видно в каждый второй иллюминатор, но не дотянуться. В его дело постоянно записывали всякие мелкие нарушения — когда реальные, а когда вообще высосанные из пальца. И чем дальше, тем больше он убеждался во мнении, что сидя в тюрьме за покушение на начальника службы безопасности запись о хорошем поведении не получить никогда. А ведь она была единственным, что могло сыграть в его пользу при пересмотре дела. И тут такой удачный шанс сам падал ему в руки.  
Мёрфи привычно забил на свою интуицию, которая буквально кричала «не связывайся». В конце концов, что ему терять? Насколько он знал, из их тюрьмы внезапно никто не пропадал. Значит на этих боях, по крайней мере, совершенно точно никого не убивают. А со всем остальным он справится. В худшем случае все окажется не так замечательно, как звучало из уст лейтенанта, ну побьют его — эка невидаль. Переживет. Но даже если делить обещания Сандерса на два — то оно того стоит.

Все действительно оказалось куда хуже, чем расписывал ему лейтенант, но в такую сторону, о которой Мёрфи даже и подумать не мог. Он, его будущий противник и присматривающий за ними стражник находились в одном из внутренних шлюзов — не ведущих в космос, а разделяющих жилые и технические отсеки. Мёрфи с замиранием сердца наблюдал за дерущейся перед ними парой.  
Один из них, Коннор, пока явно проигрывал. Второго Мёрфи не знал по имени, лишь несколько раз видел в столовой и, кажется, слышал, что у того будет пересмотр дела на следующей неделе, и он в любом случае покинет тюрьму — отправится или на казнь, или в новую жизнь. А может это говорили не о нем, а его соседе? Интересно, обещали ли ему тоже положительную запись в личное дело? В любом случае выкладывался он на все сто. У Коннора не было ни шанса.  
Они сцепились на крохотном ярко освещенном пятачке посреди небольшого пустого склада. Над его центром свисал низко спущенный прожектор, из-за этого дерущиеся были как на ладони, а остальное помещение тонуло в темноте. Судя по колеблющимся теням, зрителей присутствовало несколько десятков. Но не удавалось не то, что рассмотреть их лиц, а даже точно сказать, сколько их там. Вокруг импровизированной «арены» кольцом стояли стражники с электрошокерами, они тоже прятались в полумраке, но стоило дерущимся подкатиться к этому оцеплению, как пара ударов ногами быстро отправляла их обратно в центр круга.  
Во всем этом не было ничего неожиданного, кроме одной незначительной детали, о которой умолчал лейтенант, подписавший Мёрфи на это безобразие: оба парня были полностью обнажены. Первый шок от этого открытия уже прошел, и, хотя Мёрфи совершенно не радовала такая перспектива, он трезво рассудил, что наличие или отсутствие одежды в драке — не самое важное. Главное, не циклиться на этом, не думать о зрителях и не отвлекаться от самого боя.  
Стражник уже заставил их раздеться. И второй парень явно чувствовал себя куда более не в своей тарелке, чем сам Мёрфи. Этим стоило воспользоваться. Он был крупнее — без одежды это еще больше бросалось в глаза. И если их бой затянется, все может сложиться отнюдь не в пользу Мёрфи. Значит, надо бить первым и заканчивать все быстро — пока второй будет стесняться и прикрываться, воспользоваться его замешательством. Мёрфи попытался вспомнить его имя. Он его точно знал, но больше по приклеившемуся прозвищу Космонавт — из-за самовольного выхода в космос, за который его и осудили. Кажется «космонавта» на самом деле звали Финн, но Мёрфи не был уверен.  
Тем временем на арене все было кончено. Как Мёрфи и предполагал, Коннор проиграл.  
— Смотрите внимательнее, сейчас самое интересное начнется, — заметил стражник, и оба парня удивленно на него покосились.  
— В смысле? — осторожно уточнил Финн. — А что-то еще будет? Разве бой не окончен?  
— Бой-то — да, но проигравшего надо еще наказать, — стражник масляно ухмыльнулся.  
Мёрфи с пугающей ясностью осознал, что вляпался он куда круче, чем казалось еще секунду назад. Как и Финн, он не смог отвести взгляда от происходящего в центре ярко освещенного пятачка, хотя уже по ухмылке стражника догадался, что примерно они сейчас увидят.  
Коннор попытался сбежать, но разряд электрошокера сбил с ног, а победитель тут же вытянул его в центр круга. Они оба возбудились еще во время драки, и теперь второй парень рывком подтянул к себе упавшего Коннора и начал толчками засаживать свой член в его тощую задницу.  
Глядя на вытянувшиеся лица своих подопечных, стражник утешающе пояснил:  
— Не переживайте, если на первый раз не встанет, побежденного можно и рукой оттрахать.  
Мёрфи это как-то совершенно не успокоило. Ну вот вообще.  
— А если отказаться? — спросил Финн.  
— От боя? — скептически уточнил стражник. — Ребятки, из этого шлюза для вас выход только в одну сторону.  
— Нет. Отказаться выполнять это наказание.  
— Ты победи сначала, — окрысился Мёрфи.  
— Тогда проигравшими будут считаться оба, со всеми вытекающими, — ответил стражник. — И хватит трепаться, вперед, на выход.  
С этими словами он открыл шлюз и чувствительным пинком вытолкнул обоих в круг света.

Мёрфи, как и собирался, атаковал первым. Взяв короткий разгон, он со всего размаха заехал Финну кулаком в челюсть. Ему удалось сбить противника с ног, и он тут же навалился сверху, закрепляя успех, и отчаянно надеялся, что ему сразу удастся удержать Финна на полу положенные десять секунд. Но после первого замешательства тот быстро пришел в себя, ответно заехал Мёрфи в живот и перекатился с ним по полу. Мёрфи в долгу не остался.  
На ноги они больше уже не поднялись, в горизонтальной плоскости бой протекал с переменным успехом. Исполняющий функции рефери стражник несколько раз начинал считать, но ни разу не дошел даже до пяти. Финн был сильнее и тяжелее, а Мёрфи отчаянно не хотел проигрывать, так что силы оказались практически равными.  
Установилось хрупкое равновесие, которое продержалось ровно до тех пор, пока они не откатились к кольцу стражников, отделяющих арену от зрителей. Один из них размашисто заехал тяжелым ботинком в висок Мёрфи, тот на несколько секунд вырубился, а когда пришел в себя, прозвучало уже «девять». Мёрфи рванулся, пытаясь выкрутиться из-под разгоряченного тела, прижимающего его к холодному полу, но тяжелое и окончательное «десять» упало раньше, чем ему это удалось.  
Финн тут же откатился в сторону. Мёрфи, пошатываясь и тяжело дыша, наконец-то смог встать на ноги. Перед глазами все плыло, после удара по голове он еще плохо соображал, но картинка стоящего на карачках Коннора, дергающегося и поскуливающего при каждом толчке, самовольно всплыла в памяти, да так, что не развидеть.  
Мёрфи затравлено оглянулся. И ведь никуда не деться. Охранников слишком много. Его просто приложат несколько раз шокерами, и будет он валяться на полу перед Финном... как Коннор. Вот черт!  
Финну что-то сказали, Мёрфи не разобрал что именно, все заглушал шум крови в ушах и липким комом подкатывающая к горлу паника. Но вот ответ Финна он очень хорошо расслышал:  
— Я не буду этого делать.  
Финн тоже успел подняться с пола и сейчас стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, прям как рыцарь, мать его, в белых доспехах, вернее, без оных. Но именно теперь Мёрфи как никогда оценил долбаное рыцарство, которое всегда презирал. Он едва удерживался в стоячем положении, но старался держаться поближе к центру круга и к Финну — подальше от стражников с их дубинками, которые, видимо, не хотели быть узнанными и не совались в освещенный круг. Среди них произошла заминка, Финна попытались урезонить, начали угрожать, но он был непреклонен.  
У Мёрфи кружилась голова, глаза слезились от яркого света, и он не сразу заметил, что народу на «арене» стало больше. Лишь когда дернулся Финн, он среагировал на движение, обернулся и увидел вернувшихся в круг Коннора и того, второго. Вот и ответ, как организаторы этих боев разбираются с непокорными.  
Мёрфи внутренне подобрался, надеясь на второй раунд, но, атаковав с разбега, их просто вытолкнули с центра арены поближе к страже, у которой уже были наготове шокеры. Получив сразу несколько разрядов, Мёрфи во второй раз за вечер вырубился, снова придя в себя буквально через считанные секунды — зашкаливающий в крови адреналин выдернул его из небытия. Мёрфи увидел склонившегося над ним Коннора, который как раз переворачивал его со спины на живот и двинул кулаком ему в солнечное сплетение. Поручилось слишком слабо, а Коннор тут же пару раз стукнул его головой об пол, опять почти заставив потерять сознание.  
Мёрфи до крови закусил губу, пытаясь болью заставить себя очнуться и спихнуть навалившееся сверху тело, когда раздался резкий свист, похожий на условный знак. Неожиданно все пришло в движение. Зрителей Мёрфи не видел, но топот множества ног вполне расслышал. Коннор тоже куда-то исчез.  
Несколько секунд было тихо, потом послышались приближающиеся шаги — много, не меньше десятка человек, и, судя по поступи, — снова стража. Мёрфи рывком подняли на ноги. Краем глаза он заметил точно так же бесцеремонно приведенного в стоячее положение Финна. Больше на складе никого не было — ну кроме отряда только что ворвавшейся стражи.  
— Где все?!  
Мёрфи больно тряхнули за плечи, и он, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, узнал коммандера Шамвея, который ему никогда не нравился.  
— Кто все? — прикинулся дурачком Мёрфи.  
За спиной коммандера Шамвея стоял лейтенант Сандерс и очень недобро на него смотрел. Если ответить Шамвею правду, Сандерс вряд ли попытается убить его прямо здесь и сейчас, при всех, конечно. Но это будет слово заключенного против слова стражника, тем более офицера. У которого к тому же полно сообщников, крайне заинтересованных в том, чтобы они с Финном ничего никому не рассказали. А сложно ли им будет устроить несчастный случай или даже парочку, когда на кону такие ставки?  
Шамвей снова тряхнул его:  
— Кто еще был тут?! Имена! Фамилии? Должности!  
Мёрфи принял решение.  
— О чем вы, коммандер? Мы просто с... — Мёрфи попытался изобразить вожделеющий взгляд в сторону Финна, — ...с другом забрались сюда, чтобы потрахаться, а вы нам помешали. Тут никого больше не было! Что мы, извращенцы какие?  
Тот сначала обалдело на него уставился, а потом понял и горячо поддержал эту безумную и абсолютно недостоверную версию. Но кроме них больше никого не задержали, и опровергать их слова было некому.  
Шамвей смерил их гневным взглядом из серии «придушил бы на месте».  
— Неделя карцера! Обоим! — рявкнул он, резко развернулся и быстро вышел из отсека.  
Но после событий сегодняшнего вечера Мёрфи карцеру только обрадовался — тихо, спокойно, никто рядом не маячит. Правда, в карцерном секторе экономили на отоплении, но сейчас Мёрфи был согласен не то что неделю, месяц померзнуть, лишь бы поскорее выбраться с этого склада и забыть как страшный сон.  
Путь к карцеру полностью выскользнул из его сознания, и очнулся Мёрфи лишь когда услышал вопрос Финна:  
— Эй, а наша одежда?!  
— На выходе через неделю получите! — огрызнулись в ответ и громко хлопнули закрывшейся дверью.  
Мёрфи поймал потерянный взгляд Финна.  
Одиночный карцер, в котором заперты они вдвоем. Карцер, в котором даже в застегнутой под горло куртке зябко и холодно и нормально заснуть не получается, потому что без движения сразу начинаешь окоченевать. А у них на двоих из условной «одежды» только тонкая пластина матраса из пористого пластика.  
— Шамвей, сука! — выдохнул Мёрфи.  
— Вот черт! — более емко, но безадресно поддержал его Финн.  
Вскоре они выяснили, что еда им полагается тоже из расчета на одного заключенного, но, по сравнению с холодом, это была лишь досадная мелочь. Первые сутки они просидели как две нахохлившиеся клуши, кутаясь в почти не удерживающий тепло матрас. Поначалу они пытались бегать и прыгать, чтобы согреться, но иллюзорного тепла хватало ненадолго. И каждый раз выбираться в холод из-под хоть условно теплого матраса становилось все тяжелее, и все меньше хотелось это делать.  
Мёрфи сдался к вечеру второго дня. Свой лимит на медикаменты в этом году он уже исчерпал, а если в этом морозильнике он подхватит воспаление легких — то почти гарантированно загнется без лечения.  
Он решительно забрался к Финну на колени, наплевав на невнятное сопротивление, и отчаянно приник губами к его губам.  
— Ты чего? — отпрянул тот, — правда, после несколькосекундного рефлекторного ответа на поцелуй.  
— А ты знаешь более эффективный способ согреться? — поинтересовался Мёрфи.  
— Нет, но... — Финн замялся.  
— Что «но»?  
— Я не буду, — Финн отвел взгляд.  
— Предпочитаешь замерзнуть? Или заболеть?  
— Как заболею, так и вылечусь, — огрызнулся Финн.  
Мёрфи закатил глаза.  
— Что конкретно тебя не устраивает? — уточнил он.  
— Тебе по пунктам объяснить?  
Мёрфи кивнул. Финн едва заметно зарделся и снова отмолчался, предоставив Мёрфи выкручиваться самому, хотя тому больше всего уже хотелось послать этого благородного и честного к чертям собачьим, но им вместе еще пять дней мерзнуть. Тем более, все еще сидя на коленях у Финна, откуда его почему-то так и не спихнули, Мёрфи весьма отчетливо ощущал, что его «не буду» относится к чему угодно, но только не к физическому желанию.  
— Насколько я помню, после нашего боя я тебе кое-что задолжал? — провокационно напомнил он.  
— Ты можешь не расплачиваться, — быстро возразил Финн. — И вообще, плевал я на эти их дурацкие правила.  
— А если я хочу? — перебил его Мёрфи.  
— Хочешь? — удивился Финн.  
Вместо ответа Мёрфи снова его поцеловал и не разрывал поцелуй до тех пор, пока не ощутил упирающийся в собственный живот твердо стоящий член Финна.  
Спустя полчаса, лежа на матрасе под медленно и вдумчиво трахающим его Финном, Мёрфи впервые за последние двое суток ощутил, что, наконец, согрелся.  
И оно того стоило.

Когда их освободили, уже после оформления и перед переводом в общий блок, Финн твердо придержал Мёрфи за плечо.  
— Ничего не было, ты понял? — с нажимом сказал он.  
— Конечно, не было, — ухмыльнулся Мёрфи. — А чего не было?  
Финн только хмыкнул.  
В дальнейшем сталкиваясь с Мёрфи, он упорно делал вид, словно они едва знакомы, как будто действительно ничего не было — ни боя на заброшенном складе, ни карцера, и всего остального — тоже нет.  
Мёрфи это вполне устраивало. Хотя он-то ничего не забыл.


End file.
